shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Silver Pirates
The Silver Pirates are a pirate crew hailing from the West Blue although contain members from all over the world. The crew is lead by Maynard F. (Francis) Silver and are noted for their exceptional sailing skills and deceptive nature. They are called the Silver pirates, due to their captains distinct last name, and pension for wearing white clothing. The crew has had three ships throughout their voyages. The first the Scrap Heap was stolen from a dockyard by the early crew following a incident during their early travels. The Scrap Heap was tragically destroyed in battle against a rival pirate group while on the first half of the Grand Line and was replaced by a prototype steam ship The Titanic, built by their shipwright. After being forced to scuttle the ship in a failed attempt to sneak through Mariejois the crew rebuilt a new ship during the time skip. The last ship is a formidable warship called the Salacia which they currently reside in. Infamous for being an exceptionally small crew made who are capable of tremendous amounts of damage, they are not afraid to attack the world government, but are exceptionally skilled at avoiding trouble when they want to. This is best demonstrated by their attempt to sneak through Mariejois, which while failed, succeeded enough to allow them to escape. Jolly Roger The crews jolly roger is atypical because it does not have a typical skull and cross bones, instead having a wolfs skull against a white background. The crew went through several designs before they were happy, and the captain eventually chose the last as the skull represented the fact he and his crew were the hunters, and the moon representing their 'pure' (silver) intentions. The early crew collectively made the flag together and had to restart three times due to someone making a mistake. None the less they all had a blast making it. Crew Members The Silver pirates are largely made up of misfits and outcasts from the everyday community, due to Maynard's belief that everyone should have a home, and as a result they take a strong pride in their own personal quirks. As a result the crew have a extremely diverse background up to four separate species, and are not picky about who joins their crew. Due to their small crew size the group frequently have to pull double duty on roles and thus are well known for being multi-specialized. But the crew seem to be best known for their exceptional skill at naval combat, being able to outmaneuver their foes in ships with relatively ease and sink their opponents while they make a clean getaway. The marines have on some levels found it highly peculiar that pirates would forsake boarding actions and as such this atypical fighting style in comparison to other pirate crews has made them notoriously hard to catch. An interesting quirk that the crew all have is that many claim to be the best in their field, and by definition 'pure' much like their name sake, yet all have been accused in their lives of being impure. The crew currently contains three devil fruit users, with most of the crew being in the late teens or early twenties. They are noted for being very indirect in their actions, frequently refusing to fight an opponent straight up, preferring stealth or well thought out plans to charging straight in. Yet when directly challenged they have been noted for creating exorbitant amounts of damage in their attempts to escape. Members *Captain/Tactician/Haki specialist Maynard (May) F. (Francis) Silver 'The Black Prince' *Navigator/Sniper/musician Venus 'Heartbreaker' Harp *Gourmet/Swordsmen/quartermaster Itamae Kaiholo 'Dicer' (Kai) *Scout/Martial artist/mechanic Shelia Lee 'Of the one-thousands fists' *Doctor/Financier/helmsmen Adalberto 'Con-man' Borgia *Champion/communications/summoner 'Black tempest' Alexia Arundhati *Master gunner/shipwright/inventor ''Cannoneer' Maple Read ' Crew Strength Bounties Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams The crew is united by a shared idea of being a family, a place where they can all belong together regardless of who they are or what they have done. A good portion of the crew are also driven by vengeance against the World Government for ruining their lives. Individual dreams *May wishes to get revenge on the world government for ruining his life. :*This is a lie however, as deep down Maynard want to simply live free and have a group he considers a family. *Venus dream is to compose a song which will last one thousand years, this dream was born after her fathers dream to do the same thing was destroyed by the World Nobles for boring them during a performance and executing him as a result. *Kai wants to open a restaurant where he can feed people and make them happy, this dream was born after his entire family starved to death during a famine. *Shelia wants to become the greatest martial artist in history and spread her families school of 'Everything's fair martial arts' after it was destroyed by the 'Any means necessary' school of martial arts. She also wants to avenge her fathers death at the hands of being sold out by the marines. *Borgia dreams of amassing wealth and riches. This dream was motivated by his dying girlfriend who he tried to raise money for to get the medical equipment he needed to save her, but he failed to save her during the operation. :*Over time Borgia returns to his medical practice and redoubles his efforts to be a good doctor and prevent what happened to his girlfriend happen to anyone else. *Alexia Arundhati original dream was ending all crime across the world to protect people. However when that dream was crushed when her Marine officers sold her out she swore to eliminate all corruption. :*In truth she only wishes to protect people. *Maple wishes create the most advanced warship on the open seas and see how long it lasts. :*She also has an ulterior dream of looking after her brothers son, May F. Silver. Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events committed Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Under Construction Category:The Silver Pirates Category:The P.B.G Category:Groups